


Bottled up

by KidcalledAiden



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Confessions, Fluffy, Gay Panic, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, They're cute, Vex Magic, bottled up feelings, self blame, very mild angst, vex - mob, vex hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidcalledAiden/pseuds/KidcalledAiden
Summary: Confessing can be hard. But it seems it's harder for Cub.Poor man had kept his crush for himself trough FOUR YEARS.
Relationships: ConVex - Relationship, Cubfan135/GoodTimesWithScar (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Bottled up

**Author's Note:**

> Have some of my works from Wattpad :D
> 
> (I'm going to post the better ones to Ao3)

Many people questioned that Cub and Scar settled far away from eachother in this season, as they were best friends in all seasons before, they were the Convex, they made ConCorp, yet they started their bases so far away from the other. 

The truth is Cub has a crush on Scar. Not too scary right? But for the vex hybrid, it was straight terrifying. As he kept it in for THREE YEARS! Three years, bottling up your feelings can drive you mad, and he lived so close to him, being best friends, pranking people, or building up a company. During all those years hiding your feelings, acting natural, while every inch of your body just wants to kiss the person next to you. 

So Cub grew tired of it. He knew that he would miss Scar, his laugh, his happy face, his enchanting voice, how he would calm him down if everything goes wrong, he would still be happy if things don't go as planned, and stay positive. That he would hurt himself, that he would be sad, but it was important for Scar. He shouldn't know that he loves him, he is too perfect for Cub. He needs a woman who loves him more or better than he does. It was impossible that Scar would love him back, he's too amazing to be gay, like himself.

So the Vex settled far away from him in the desert, with super big base ideas to take his mind from, his old best friend.

******

Scar first didn't know what to think of his Vex friend moving away. They've been friends for long, inseparable, and now Cub avoids him if they stumble upon eachother, he flies away if he sees him and he doesn't understand why. It hurt him, his best friend staying out of his way as much as possible. It's caused even more pain as he had a huge crush on him. He never thought about it much, it wasn't important as Cub would never feel the same way, he was probably straight like normal people. But he kept it for himself with the memories they spent together. Was Cub avoiding him because of that? Maybe he found out that Scar likes him and decided to stay away from him. It surely can't be true. 

But it felt like that was the real reason. Maybe the Vex couldn't tuck his feelings deep enough, and Cub found out so he gets as far away as he can, not wanting to be friends with someone gay. His brain told him that that can't be true as lot of hermits are openly gay, but he didn't care. He probably didn't want his best friend to be gay, even if he was actually bi.

******

Scar was working on his magical village, detailing houses with small details like wines with strings, or trapdoors, dirt like moss on the top of the roof to make it like it wasn't new, and of course giant mushrooms to give it a more magical feeling. He really liked this small village, even though it wasn't as grand as others bases, it was much richer in details, it had a harmony. He finished an other building so he went to landscaping, forming the land around the little settlement to be more exotic. He walked back to his chests, putting down building supplies such as stripped logs, planks, slabs, and other small detail blocks, grabbing dirt, grass, fern, bone meal, shovels, axes, tree saplings, and some light sources, he wasn't planning to build an another mob farm. The Vex started shoveling some dirt, placing down grass, working on the area. He had plans with villagers, populating the place to make it more living, but he needed redstone to breed them and he was terrible with it. And he couldn't ask Cub, because he was busy with his pyramid, and he probably wouldn't have helped him even if he wasn't, he had better friends than the wizard. This thought made him sad, the other Vex, his past best friend, was no longer caring about him. He remembered the old times they spent together, Cub doing redstone, Scar building or landscaping, working together in unison, in peace. Those were good times, spent together with his love, even if not as a date. Cub would never date Scar, he couldn't, he was an amazing redstone, and a great builder, who can never love someone like him. 

He heard a soft meaow-ing, Jellie his cat walking beside him nuzzling his face to the landscapers trousers. He took his cat into his lap, petting him.

Cub wouldn't date me right, Jellie? - he whispered to the cat.   
I should really get over him, shouldn't I? But I can't, Jellie, believe me I tried. 

The cat nodded, but then she found a butterfly, and went after it, trying to catch it with her small paws. Scar just laughed over her.

At least you don't have problems like me. - he smiled sadly.

The hermit went back to work.

I wonder what would look like another giant mushroom there - he murmured.

He used his magic creating a large red plant. Not bad he thought and started placing blocks, filling out the hologram. 

******

Cub was building his pyramid, in a long boring monotonous process. He thought about season seven. It wasn't as fun as other seasons before, he felt like a zombie, doing his work, but feeling no emotions. Last season he had something to work for, building up ConCorp, to get diamond, but mostly to be able to spend time with Scar. He missed him, more than he thought he would, he felt empty, to know, he won't come, tell tips for building, correct small mistakes that his eyes went over, to hear him laugh, to watch his smile. He was a shell without Scar, a living man but with no reason to do. He just was, building enormous builds, overworking himself just to ease the pain. He didn't remember when he last slept or ate. He would just pass out from the lack of sleep or food, then wake up, maybe eat then it starts again...

******

Scar was getting concerned about Cub. He knew that he probably wasn't in speaking condition, but he was getting worried about him. No one had spoken about him other than that he's working on his pyramids. He never saw him in the shopping district, randomly flying around the server or anywhere. He decided he will visit him, to see what happened to the other Vex. Even if he won't speak to him, he had to know that his past best friend was okay.

The cat friendly hermit packed together stuff to fly to Cub. It was just a flight to the desert but Scar had to make sure everything was okay, as he died often. When he had everything in his inventory that he needed for the trip, he checked his elytra durability and took off to Cubs pyramids. 

Scar flew over admiring the hermit's builds, seeing a lot of different styles of bases. It was mid-day and he was getting hungry so he just chugged a wizard fruit, teleporting him to the ground. He let out an annoyed sigh and took off again towards Cub's base.

He finally arrived at the place. Scar was amazed by the enormous build that stood there unfinished yet, but still looking amazing. He worriedly looked around searching for the other Vex hybrid. He flew around it trying to spot Cub somewhere. He finally cached a white lab coat and a fainted hermit in it.

CUB! ARE YOU OKAY? - he shouted at him.

The redstoner didn't respond so he landed beside him. 

Cub are you okay? - Scar asked in a worried tone.

The Vex didn't answer so checked his breathing. He was okay, but passed out in a hot desert. The cowboy didn't know Cub's base, so he decided that the best is if he flies the other to his base to take care of him. He gently pulled the fainted hermit up, holding in a bridal style, and took off to the jungle. Scar was extremely worried for the redstoner. Why did he pass out? Did he overwork himself again? When did he last sleep, and eat? A ton of questions spun around in his head. 

When he finally got home he gently laid Cub down on the bed, and grabbed a water bottle and pushed it to his mouth.

Come on you have to drink! - the cowboy spoke.  
Please!

The Vex slowly opened his mouth and gulped down some water. He slowly opened his eyes looking around, then staring at the other Vex.

NWhere am I, wait Scar why are you here? - he sounded shocked.

The cowboy was hurt from the change of the redstoner's voice when he saw him, but he answered.

I was checking on you, at your base and I found you passed out, so I brought you here, to take care of you.

Oh.. that's nice of you, thanks. - Cub smiled weakly. Scar still cared about him. Even if he ignored the cowboy, he still went to find him, to make sure he was fine.

Scar smiled back at him.  
No problem. :)

Cub sat up in the bed, putting an arm over his friend's shoulder. 

It's nice to be friends again. - he whispered.

Scar looked back at him.  
Yes, it is.

Suddenly Cub pulled Scar in a kiss, pulling him closer by his waist. It was a dumb act but he couldn't control himself. Scar was shocked first, but slowly he melted into the kiss, putting his arms around Cub's neck pulling him in more.

After around 10 second they broke the kiss, painting. Cub was shocked, not just he kissed Scar his crush since they met, but he kissed back, looking like he enjoyed it.

So how long had you been linking me? - the wizard asked mischievously.

I don't really remember, I think since we began pranking people together as the convex. - the redstoner laughed a bit bitterly.

Around the same. - sighed the other.  
I just can't believe that we didn't notice.

But we can up for it - Cub winked pulling Scar in another kiss. And the world was perfect as they kissed making up for all the bottled up feelings, the hidden love. Scar didn't ask why Cub didn't settle near him, he understood the half of it, and he trusted the Vex with it. 

They pulled away, their foreheads touching eachother. 

So are you my boyfriend now? - Cub asked.

Yes - and Scar kissed the other this time, sweetly, affectionately, putting in all of his love he had tried to push away.

I really want to be your boyfriend - he said.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!   
> Have a nice day :)


End file.
